The Seal Around Me
by Maeve Zahra
Summary: Atemu, seandainya kau ada di depanku... Apa kamu ingin bertukar tempat? Karena jujur aku juga sudah lelah dengan aktingku ini. Under Hiatus...


Hey! Maeve on the road! Hahaha... sekarang Maeve lagi suka SetoxYami pairing XD... so, Maeve pangen buat fic buat mereka. Hehehe... pambaca setiaku (kayak ada aja) pasti tau'kan aku tuh buat cerita sesuai ide sama mood? Nah karena akhir-akhir ini aku bener-bener suka sama SetoYami jadi aku buat cerita ini ^.^

Disclam : Yu-Gi-Oh bukan punya Maeve

WARNING : YAOI! STAY OUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! NO LIKEY NO READING, OKAY? OCC, EYD DSKL

-Maeve Zahra-

Seto Kaiba, seorang Playboy yang dapat dengan mudahnya membuat seseorang jatuh hati hanya dengan satu kali pembicaraan. Ia mempunyai segalanya mulai dari tampang, otak dan kekayaan tiada akhir, apa yang ia inginkan bisa dengan mudahnya ia dapatkan. Lalu... kenapa orang itu tak pernah melihatnya? Padahal ia telah memberikan semua dan dia bilang SEMUA hal yang orang itu inginkan namun tak sekali pun ia memberi Seto pandangan berbeda padahal orang lain akan membunuh dirinya sendiri jika itu berarti orang itu akan memdapat perhatiannya walaupun cuma untuk sementara.

Dia, Yami Mutou... orang itu benar-benar tak melihat dia walaupun ia telah memberikan seluruh hal yang orang itu mau namun apakah Yami melihatnya dengan rasa "Wow-aku-beruntung-sekali." atau "Yes-Aku-Mendapatkan-Perhatian-Seto Kaiba."? TIDAK SAMA SEKALI! Yami memandang dirinya sama seperti ia memandang orang lain, kosong dan dingin atau kalau ia tidak tau Yami, ia malah akan mengira bahwa Yami malah tidak manganggap kehadirannya atau lebih buruknya kelahirannya ke dunia ini.

Argh! Dia benar-benar binggung dan marah sekarang dan guru matematikanya itu tak membantu dia sama sekali, guru itu terus mengulang pelajaran Aljabar dengan satu variabel. Jujur, apa guru itu punya niat untuk mengajar? Apa guru itu menganggap dia seorang anak kelas 1 SMP? Argh! Dia akan benar-benar menjadi gila kalau dia terus memikirkan hal ini.

"Kaiba, kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahnya, ia menoleh. Loki Dimmer, sahabat dekatnya. Loki mempunyai mata biru salju yang menghangatkan dan rambut pirang ke-emasan, Loki hampir setara dengannya karena selain tampang itu Loki juga memiliki kekayaan yang banyak dan juga otak yang kurang lebih seperti dia.

"..." Ia tak menjawab namun Loki juga sudah tau mengapa dia terlihat stress seperti itu, Loki menahan tawanya.

"Hei! Sudah ku bilangkan Yami bukan orang yang gampang di taklukan. Dia adalah tipe orang yang mempunyai seal pelindung di sekitarnya." Itu adalah perkataan yang sama yang Loki lontarkan kepadanya untuk kelima kalinya hari ini namun tetap saja setidaknya orang itu(Yami) bisa sedikit menghargai dirinya karena sudah memberikan semua hal yang ia inginkan. "Yami tak pernah ingin merepotkan orang lain, lagipula ia sama sepertimu penuh dengan kekayaan... apalagi dia keturunan bangsawan besar mesir, sudahlah menyerah saja."

Seto menoleh ke arah Loki seakan dia gila. "Menyerah tak ada di kamus bahasaku, tak pernah ada dan tak akan ada!" Huh! Loki memang sudah terlalu sering bersama gang bodoh itu sampai-sampai ia seperti ini. Harusnya ia tau kalo ada satu hal yang ia tak akan lakukan yang pertama adalah me-nye-rah, seorang Seto Kaiba menyerah? Tak mungkin dan tak akan mungkin.

"Yah, ya teruslah beritahukan dirimu hal itu." Loki menjawab dengan santai, sahabatnya itu memang keras kepala padahal ia tau kalo Yami Mutou itu adalah orang yang susah untuk di dekati kebalikan dengan adiknya malah selalu bisa di dekati di situasi apa saja. Ia juga bingung bagaimana mereka berdua bisa menjadi adik-kakak karena Yami dan Yugi sangat berbeda. Yami adalah orang yang penuh percaya diri, anggun dan elegan, otak yang ia bisa perkirakan melebihi Seto (Jangan bilangkan hal itu kepada Seto!) dan juga darah bangsawan biru mengalir dia dalam tubuhnya sedangkan Yugi adalah orang yang gampang gugup, ceroboh namun orang yang dapat dipercaya(Kalo Yami... Ia kurang bisa dipercaya -.-), otak Yugi juga tak terlalu pintar namun juga tak bodoh namun sama hal-nya dengan Yami ia memiliki darah bangsawan. Hal yang aneh, sangat aneh namun satu hal yang membuat orang juga melihat Yugi adalah sifat dan penampilan-nya yang imut.

TRINGG

Bunyi bel sekolah, Loki menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Hei, bagaimana kalo kamu bergabung dengan kita?" Seto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku, Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda... Yami." Lanjut Loki sambil berhenti membereskan bukunya.

Sebelum Seto dapat menjawab, ia melihat Yami dan Yugi berjalan ke arah mereka. "Loki!" Loki melihat ke arah mereka dan tersenyum. "Hey, kita akan makan di atap.. Kamu mau ikut?" Tanya Yugi sambil membalas senyuman Loki.

"Tentu!" Ia menjawab tanpa berpikir. Seto hanya melihat sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. _'Iya dia sudah gila.'_ Pikir Seto.

"Apa kau juga mau ikut Kaiba?" Tanya Yugi secara tiba-tiba kepadanya, Ia menoleh ke arah Yugi. "Tidak bisa." Jawabnya singkat dan agak dingin.

"Eh... Kenapa?" Yugi menoleh ke arah Seto dengan mata memelas.

"Karena dia adalah seorang CEO, mana mungkin ia punya waktu luang." Jawab Yami dengan suara tenang dan ini membuat Seto menoleh ke arah Yami dan langgsung tenggelam dalam mata merah darah itu... Ah ya! Dia ingat mengapa ia membuat orang ini menjadi targetnya.

"... Ku tarik kata-kataku tadi... aku ikut." Seto kembali berkata hanya saja kali ini metanya tertuju ke Yami dan tak lepas darinya. Loki dan Yugi yang melihat ini hanya tersenyum, menahan tawa. "Ya sudah, ayo!"

Loki hanya bisa menahan tawanya sepanjang jalan, melihat sahabatnya yang sekali-kali melihat Yami dengan diam-diam. Harus ia akui memang susah untuk tidak jatuh hati ke pada Yami, ia pun sempat suka ke pada Yami tapi perasaan itu hilang seiring bertambahnya kedekatannya dengan gang Yami dan Yugi. Yang ia maksud cobalah liat Yami, ia mempunyai mata merah dalam yang dapat membuatmu tenggelam di dalamnya lalu rambut pirang yang keemasan sama seperti dirinya sendiri ditambah Yami selalu perfect dan tenang dalam menghadapi semua situasi lalu sikap dia yang hampir selalu sopan dan elegan juga fakta bahwa dia seorang keturunan bangsawan tak akan bisa dihindari.

Yugi pun sama halnya dengan kakak-nya namun seperti yang ia katakan Yugi mempunyai sifat yang mudah gugup dan ceroboh namun bukan berarti ia 100% "Suci" Yugi tau kalau orang melihat dia sebagai orang yang mudah terluka namun Yugi bukan orang yang seperti itu tapi ia membiarkan semua orang berkata begitu karena dengan begitu Yugi bisa mengambil keuntungan dari mereka, talk about a devil huh?

"Sampai!" Yugi teriak dengan keras sambil membuka pintu. Di atap itu ada gang Yugi, mereka langgsung duduk di sana.

Jonouchi menatap heran. "Hei! Mengapa dia ada di sini?" Tanyanya melihat Seto Kaiba yang duduk di sebelah Yami yang dengan tenangnya membaca buku.

"Kenapa memangnya tak boleh?" Seto menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan pertanyaan. Sebelum Jonouchi bisa menjawab, Yugi berkata. "Nggak apa-apa'kan? Lebih banyak orangnya malah lebih seru!"

"Huh!" Geruntut Jonouchi sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan makan dan mereka semua menlanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, semua kecuali Seto dan Yami. Yami bersender di pinggir pagar penghalang sambil membaca buku sedangkan Seto membuka laptopnya dan mengetik sesuatu namun sekali-kali ia melihat Yami. Ia perhatikan dari tadi sepertinya Yami sangat tertarik dengan buku itu, kerena penasaran ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan buku apa itu. "Hei! Mutou... Buku apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan tidak terlalu sopan.

Yami menoleh ke arahnya dan menjawab. "Buku sejarah Mesir." Jawabnya singkat, Seto mengangkat satu alisnya. "Mesir? Ku tau kau seorang bangsawan Mesir namun apa buku itu memang begitu menarik?" Tanyanya sekali lagi dan yang ia dapat hanya anggukan dan tatapan polos.

"..." Ia berhenti berkata apa-apa dan menlanjutkan apa yang di kerjakannya, kadang Yami juga bisa menjadi polos dan naif.

"... Kaiba." Seto menoleh ke arah suara itu. "Terima kasih untuk kiriman permata Red Azur Jewel yang kemarin." Ia sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan itu namun tidak terlalu karena ia tau bahwa permata itu penting untuk keluarga Mutou, ia memperlihatkan salah satu seringan terkenal Kaiba's dengan percaya diri.

"Welcome, just doing what make you happy." Jawabnya dengan percaya diri, Yami sendiri mulai menyesal dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi namun bagaimana lagi Red Azur adalah harta yang berharga untuk keluarganya dan bagaimana harta seberharga itu bisa hilang dari tangan kelurganya adalah cerita panjang. "Tapi sepertinya nggak cukup hanya dengan terima kasih." Ugh! Ia tau apa yang dipikirkan Kaiba satu itu tapi ia tak bisa apa-apa kakeknya menyuruhnya berterima kasih akan kiriman permata itu, andai saja kakeknya hati-hati pasti permata itu tak akan hilang.

"Apa?" Tanya dengan suara kecil, Seto melihat ke arah Yami dengan seringan keluarga Kaiba yang terkenal dan Yami mencoba memasang muka tenang. Mereka berdua tak sadar pembicaraan geng Yugi sudah berhenti dan semua mata tertuju mereka.

"Hm... Gimana kalo... sebuah kencan makan malam?" Jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri (Yah sekali lagi).

_'Ukh... Seto Kaiba, tidakah kau bosan dengan game ini?' _Itu adalah hal yang terlintas di pikiran Yami sekarang. Yami memang tak membenci Seto sepenuhnya namun ia tak suka dengan cara Seto memperlakukan orang seperti budak lagipula kalo Yami bilang ia tidak tertarik dengan Seto itu juga bohong, sebab Seto Kaiba adalah salah satu lelaki yang paling tampan yang ia pernah lihat. Rambut coklat yang jatuh dengan style agak acak-acakan lalu mata biru es yang membuat orang terasa terhipnotis, yah walaupun Yami tak pernah merasakan itu namun ia yakin banyak orang-orang yang akan merasakan itu saat bertatapan dengan Seto secara langgsung lalu kejeniusan tiada akhir dan pemilik perusahaan Kaiba's.

"..." Yami masih belum menjawab pertanyaan itu, kalo ia tolak pasti kakek-nya itu akan mencaci-maki dirinya habis-habisan, ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya setuju berkata. "Baiklah..."

Hal ini membuat seringan Seto bertambah besar, satu langkah menuju kemenangan. Itu hal yang Seto pikirkan. "Baiklah, kau akan ku jemput sepulang sekolah." Setelah itu Seto berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, menghiraukan tampang kesal Yami.

The rest of the gang hanya tersenyum simpel.

-Maeve Zahra-

TRING!

Bel tanda pulang terakhir berbunyi, Yami dengan malasnya membereskan bukunnya. Dia melihat ke arah Seto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan seringan tadi siang, oh dengan nama Ra apa yang ia lakukan sampai ia harus mendapatkan nasib seburuk ini?

"Ready, _My Pharaoh_?" Tanya sang Kaiba yang ternyata sudah di depannya. Ia hanya diam dan mengganguk lalu berjalan keluar di ikuti oleh Seto yang berada di sampingnya, ia tau kenapa Seto memanggilnya Pharaoh namun itu tak menghentikan Yami mengerut kemana teman-teman yang biasanya akan menarik dia kemana saja seketika bel terakhir berbunyi.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di depan mobil Seto dan berpura-pura menjadi _gentleman_, ia membukakan pintu untuk Yami sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil itu sendiri dan meluncur ke luar gerbang sekolah.

Selama perjalanan tak ada suara apa pun, sunyi memenuhi mobil itu. Yami yang sibuk dengan bukunya tadi siang dan Seto yang mengemudi sebetulnya yang Yami baca bukanlah buku sejarah Mesir... Mungkin sedikit namun buku itu lebih bercerita bagaimana seorang _Pharaoh Of Egypt _yang bernama _Atemu _jatuh cinta kepada salah satu _High Priestnya _bernama _Seth_, cerita yang penuh tragedi karena mereka berdua tak sepantasnya menjadi dua pasang kekasih karena dua fakta bahwa mereka adalah atasan-bawahan juga sepasang sepupu ditambah dengan Atemu mengira bahwa Seth tak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya dan menyembunyikan perasaan itu karena tak ingin hubungan mereka yang sudah ada dan dekat itu rusak. Yami tak tau kelanjutan dari cerita itu karena dia sendiri baru membaca setengah dari buku itu.

"Hebat." Kata itu keluar dari mulut Seto, membuat Yami menoleh dari buku itu ke arah Seto dengan tampang bingung." Baru kali ini aku liat ada orang yang akan membaca sebuah buku sejarah padahal di sebelahnya ada _The Seto Kaiba_." Lanjutnya dengan tampang kesal, hal ini membuat Yami teringat perkataan Loki beberapa hari lalu.

_'Kurasa Seto benar-benar suka padamu, Yami bukan hanya mau menjadikanmu target karena selama ini... Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat Seto begitu serius tentang mengdapatkan seseorang.'_

Itulah kara-katanya, Yami mencoba untuk tidak tertawa tapi tak bisa. "Hahaha!" Seto menoleh ke arahnya, mobilnya telah dihentikan karena kebetulan mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. "Maaf... Hahaha, hanya saja aku tak tau kalo kamu bisa menjadi kesal hanya karena hal sekecil itu-"

"Berhenti melakukan itu!"

Yami kaget dengan bentakan tiba-tiba itu. "Melakukan apa? Aku-" Sebelum Yami bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, Seto menyelanya sekali lagi.

"Berbicara dengan sopan! Orang berpikir kalo sifat dingin dan cuek itu yang menjadi seal pelindung tapi sebenarnya bagaimana kau memperlakukan orang adalah sealmu yang sebenarnyakan!" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya kata Seto dengan setengah berteriak.

'DEG!'

Dan ini salah satu dari banyak alasan kenapa Yami tak pernah mau menjadi terlalu dekat dengan Seto, dari awal ia selalu mendapat perasaan bahwa Seto akan membuka rahasia dari sealnya itu. "..."

Yami melihat Seto menarik nafas. "Aku... Nggak suka, kalau kamu memperlakukan aku seperti orang lain," Seto diam sejenak. "Kau kira untuk apa aku berusaha mendapatkan Red Azur Jewel itu?"

"..." Yami hanya diam. Memang Yami sendiri tau kalo untuk mendapat perhatiannya, orang perlu berkerja keras karena tak mudah menarik perhatiannya dan lebih susah daripada mendapatkan perhatian Seto Kaiba tapi inilah seal hatinya yang sudah ada sejak dulu. "Maaf, um... Apa 'kencan' ini akan berlajut karena aku sudah mulai lapar?" Tanya Yami sambil mencoba memecahkan atmosfer nggak enak ini.

"... Ya, aku juga." Itulah balasan dari Seto, lalu ia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Yami pun melakukan hal yang sama lalu mereka berdua masuk ke sebuah cafe kecil namun beratmosfer hangat.

"_Irrashaimase!_ Selamat Datang di Terra coelo, untuk berapa orang?" Ucap seorang pelayan dengan mata dan rambut berwarna silver, ia melihat ke arah Seto. "Ah! Seto-sempai tadi Loki memang bilang sempai akan kesini, eh dia siapa? Pacarnya sempai yah?" Tanya pelayan itu sekali lagi.

"... Selamat sore, Stella... Meja untuk dua orang dan," Seto berhenti menoleh ke arah Yami yang lagi-lagi sibuk membaca buku itu. "Entahlah."

Stella tampak agak bingung dengan jawab itu namun menghiraukannya. "Baiklah! Ayo ku antarkan." Kata Stella dengan riang lalu mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja yang disiapkan.

"Yami!" Seto berjalan sambil memanggil Yami yang membuatnya menoleh ke arah Seto. "Jangan berjalan sambil baca, kau bisa menabrak seseorang." Yami hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas dan menutup bukunya, padahal dia sudah hampir dibagian dimana akan terungkap perasaan Seth itu seperti apa untuk Atemu.

"Ini dia!" Stella berhenti di meja pas untuk dua orang yang berada di dekat jendela besar, diluar jendela terlihat sebuah danau kecil berwarna hijau gelap yang dikelilingi oleh pohon dan tanaman. Mempersilakan mereka dua duduk dan memberikan mereka menu sebelum berjalan melayani pelanggan lainnya.

"Yami, kau mau apa?" Tanya Seto sambil melihat menu dan jawaban yang ia dapat dari sang keturunan bangsawan itu hanya. "Terserah."

Seto menggangkat salah satu alisnya dan melihat ke arah Yami, yang ternyata sibuk membaca buku itu lagi. Apa isi buku itu sampai-sampai Yami tak memperhatikannya? _Well_, ya Yami selalu tak memperhatikaannya (Jangan tertawa!) tapi sungguh ia pasti memberikan respond yang pantas jika Seto menanyakan tentang sesuatu tapi kali ini... TIDAK! Sungguh apa yang asyik tentang buku itu, hanya sebuah sejarah mesir'kan-

"Hm... 'Jika aku harus memilih antara nyawaku sendiri dengan kebahagian dirimu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun akan memilihmu kebahagianmu... Apa kau begitu naifnya sampai tak menyadari itu, Atemu?" Bisik Yami pelan, Seto sekali lagi menggangkat salah satu alisnya. "Sungguh, apa yang baca Yami? Apa benar sejarah Mesir atau malah novel cinta yang biasanya dibaca Anzu itu?"

Yami melihat ke arah Seto dengan pandangan kaget. "Ah! Sejarah Mesir hanya saja..." Yami diam lalu melihat ke arah buku itu sekali lagi. "Buku itu menceritakan tentang zaman pimpinan _Pharaoh _Atemu, hanya saja buku ini lebih menceritakan kisah cintanya dengan salah satu _High Priestnya _sekaligus sepupunya Seth."

"... Kenapa ada yang menulis buku sejarah yang isinya seperti itu? Apakah seorang Pharaoh tak bisa punya privasi?" Sungguh dia benar-benar tak tau bagaimana seseorang bisa hidup tanpa privasi seperti Atemu.

"..." Yami hanya diam dan memandang ke luar, matahari mulai tergantikan oleh bulan walaupun belum sepenuhnya. Mungkin Seto benar tapi... Ia sangat ingin menjadi Atemu saat ini, karena Atemu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang bisa ia percaya... Atemu, seandainya kau ada di depanku... Apa kamu ingin bertukar tempat? Karena jujur ia juga sudah lelah dengan aktingnya ini.

TBC!

Review yah .

Alurnya agak keluar yah? Tapi Maeve nggak tau harus gimana saran dong! Maeve juga mau jadiin ini two-shot, setuju nggak?

Udah deh yang peting REVIEW!


End file.
